


the eleventh commandment

by parkrstark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Concussions, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Threats, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 00:46:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkrstark/pseuds/parkrstark
Summary: Peter is late when Happy comes to pick him up from school, but it wasn't enough to know something was wrong. However, when the phone call comes, everything changes.





	the eleventh commandment

**Author's Note:**

> I was prompted to write a whump story with "Skip Westcott", but I've done that before a few times with Iron Dad...so here's some Happy and Peter because we need more of them. And some bonus Rhodey. 
> 
> It wasn't supposed to be this long. whoops.

> _ Thou shalt not kill Thou shalt not steal  
>  Thou shalt not take the Lord's name in vain  
>  Thou shalt not cause Thy children pain _
> 
> _ The Eleventh Commandment by Collin Raye _

Happy watched as the last car left the parking lot. Not that he was surprised; it was 45 minutes after the late bell rang. Peter was still in there though for some reason. He texted Happy over a half hour ago saying he just had to grab something from his locker and then he was going to run out.  

Peter running late wasn’t new. He was never on time. Must have picked that up from Tony and his need to arrive “fashionably late”. Maybe it was a shared Italian thing. Whatever the reason, Happy didn’t care. He just cared that it was well past 3:30 and the kid was nowhere. They were supposed to run to Peter’s favorite deli to get food. Happy was starving and had purposely refrained from eating much that day so when they got the combos Peter liked, he could finish it all no problem.  

He was close to calling the kid himself when all of a sudden the phone rang. He pulled the phone out of his pocket and saw Peter's picture light up the screen. He picked it up and said, "Pete, where the hell are you?"  There was no answer, so Happy continued.  “Kid, it’s almost 4:30. I've been waiting out here forever.”

Still, Peter didn't say a word. 

Happy rolled his eyes. “Peter, I hear you breathing I know you’re there. if you wanted to try and scare me, you should have tried something else.”

Finally, he spoke, “I’m sorry.”

Happy shot up immediately. He stared at the school with wide eyes. Something was wrong with Peter because...that wasn’t Peter. Pete didn’t usually sound like that...so low and scared. “Pete, what’s wrong? Where are you?”  

He let out a shaky breath into the phone. “Happy.”

Happy was out of the car, not even caring if he shut and locked the door behind him. “Yeah, bud. It’s Happy. I’m gonna come get you, but you have to tell me where you are.”

“Happy,” he said again, this time his voice breaking. 

It hurt Happy to even hear the kid this upset. “Happy. Yes. I’m coming.”

“Please.”

Happy cursed, quickening his pace as he hurried inside the school. There wasn’t any security around now after school was done. Maybe if they had better security, this wouldn’t have happened. Maybe if Happy had done his job this wouldn’t have happened…

He didn’t even know what “this” was yet. Just that whatever it was had Peter messed up. 

“Peter,” he said, walking down the empty hall, listening to the kid’s wheezing through the phone. “You gotta tell me where you are-- I don’t know.”

“Floor. M’on the floor,” he mumbled. 

Happy felt sick. Why was he on the floor? What happened? “Did you fall?” 

“I...don't know-- Happy, help. Please.” 

“Where are you?” Happy looked on the ground and asked, “What kind of floor are you on?” 

“Blue…” 

The hallway floor was white, so he had to be in a classroom. “Anything else you can tell me?”

“Blue tiles.” 

Happy thought hard...blue tiles wouldn't be in a classroom. “Are you in a bathroom?” 

“Locker room.” 

Happy straightened up at his quick answer. The locker room. There was only one gym. He had to get to it, even though he had no idea where it was. He just started to run, hoping to find it at some end of the hallway. “C’mon, where are you, kid?” He mumbled under his breath as he continued to run, his shoes sliding on the floor as he rounded the corners. 

Peter stayed quiet on the other end and the only reason Happy knew he was still there was because he heard his breathing. 

Happy took too many turns with no gym in sight. He was panting and afraid that he wasn't going to find Peter. “I'm gonna find you. I'm almost there.” 

In truth, he had no idea how close he was to Peter. But he knew he was going to find him. He also knew that the second Tony got back from his business trip that weekend, Happy was going to make sure he gave him access to that watch Peter wore. That way he had access to his vitals and his location. If he was going to be his bodyguard, then he was going to need that stuff. Especially when Tony was going away and Happy was picking him up from school still. Sure, Tony could be there for Peter in no time if the kid was in extreme danger. But Happy needed it too. 

Even just for the peace of mind now because apparently, he wasn't even safe in school. 

Finally, he slid past a row of lockers and saw the large double doors surrounded by trophy cases full of trophies, medals, and plaques. That was the gym. 

He picked up his pace, not even slowing down once he had the doors thrown open and he was rushing forward inside the gymnasium, his shoes squeaking against the polished hardwood. 

On his left, he saw the door labeled boys. He was so close. He ran over, yanked the door open and immediately looked down. Small blue tiles. He looked back up, his eyes searching the room wildly. 

He shoved his phone in his pocket because Peter could hear him better if he yelled. So he did. “Peter! I'm here! Where are you?” 

Happy wasn't too surprised when he didn't get an answer. He kept running past the aisles, searching for the kid. He didn't see him in against any of the lockers, but there was the bathroom. Maybe that was where he was. 

He opened this door more careful than the others. He had a feeling Peter was in there and he didn't want to scare him. 

“Peter,” he called out softly, looking around. It took only a moment for him to hear the soft sniffles in the room. 

He took a few steps closed to the stalls. Peter was inside the one farthest from the door. It was the only one with a closed door. He paused outside the door for a moment. Now, he had no idea what condition Peter was in; the floor wasn't covered in blood so at least he wasn't bleeding out somehow. But still, it concerned Happy why he was sitting in a locker room bathroom. After he saw Peter with his own eyes, he'd have to face the music and know exactly how Peter was hurt. (Because he was definitely hurt-- something happened). 

But the sooner he knew what was wrong with Peter, the sooner he could help him. 

So he knocked on the stall door softly. “Pete, it's me. Happy. Can I...come in?” 

“Please.” 

Happy quickly opened the door, but made sure not to hit him with it. Thankfully, he was in the handicap stall so there was enough room. He saw Peter in the corner, between the stall door and the toilet, curled into a tight ball with his knees against his chest. 

He didn't look up when Happy walked in; his eyes continued to stare straight ahead. They didn't look too empty, so he was at least here a bit with Happy. 

Slowly, Happy shut the door and took a seat against it, across from Peter. He narrated his actions as he went so Peter knew. “I'm shutting the stall door and sitting right here.” He tried not to think about how dirty the floor of a high school boys bathroom could really be. 

Once he was in front of him, he looked him over, searching for any signs of an injury. His pupils were blown and his eyes looked unfocused. “Did you hit your head?”

“He did.”

Happy stilled.  _ He did.  _ That meant there was someone else here. Not anymore though or else Happy would whoop their ass. “Who did?”

“I didn't know-- I could have tried to stop him,” Peter mumbled, his eyes filling with tears and fear. Happy wanted to wipe it all away. 

“What did he do? Where did he hit you?” He leaned forward and lifted his hand to run through Peter’s hair to see if he could feel a bump. But before he could reach him, Peter flinched away violently. Happy froze with his hand only inches away. 

“What’s wrong, Peter?”

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize, kiddo. Just tell me where he hit you. Seems like he got you pretty good.”

Without a second of hesitation, he pleaded, “Please don’t look.”

Happy frowned down at him and now that he said that, it made him only want to look that much more. At what, he wasn’t sure. Not until his eyes raked over Peter’s curled up form and he realized Peter wasn’t wearing pants. While Peter’s fear was so obviously shown in his eyes, Happy’s was stuck in his throat. “Peter, what happened?”

“The wrestling coach-- I didn’t know he was there.”

“He hit you?” Happy asked, trying to understand how a normal person could get the drop on Peter. 

“Y-yeah. With a bat. He hit the back of my head.” Peter lifted one of his shaking hands to touch the spot he must have been hit on. When he lowered his hand again, his fingertips were bloody. 

Happy was a boxer long enough to know head wounds like that, especially at the base of the skull were not good. He got into action immediately. “Alright, buddy, we’re gonna need to get to the tower now. I know Tony is away on business, but I’m sure Cho is here. And I can call Tony; he’ll be back in a few hours tops.” 

Peter shook his head in a panic. “Please don’t tell Mr. Stark.” 

“Kid, this isn’t something we can just hide from him.”  _ Especially if what I think happened after you were knocked down actually happened.  _

“He can’t know. I don’t want him to.” Peter’s words were only solidating Happy’s worst fear. 

“Peter, what did he do to you?” 

Peter didn’t answer right away. But when he did, his voice was almost to quiet to hear. “I said no. I promise.” 

Everything in front of Happy turned red. He couldn’t help the growl he let out. That sick bastard  _ raped  _ Peter. He was raped in his own goddamn school by a fucking teacher and Happy had no idea until it was too late. What kind of monster did that to anyone, let alone a damn child. Especially Peter-- the brightest ray of fucking sunshine Happy knew. 

He hadn’t realized he was letting his anger show until his vision cleared enough to see Peter shaking in front of him, mumbling a dozen apologies between his choked out sobs. 

“Jesus, kid-- no. I’m not mad at you. Of course not. I’m pissed at whoever the fuck did this.”

Peter continued to shake his head, crying. 

Happy wasn’t sure what to do. He didn’t know how to handle the kid on a good day. So, this...he didn’t even know where to start. And the only two people that knew exactly how to take care of Peter were both at work, so that left only one person left for Happy to call. 

He pulled out his phone and shot off a quick text:  _ meet me in tower medbay now emergency _

Then, he turned his attention back to Peter and tried to soften his voice as best as he could. “I’m going to help you stand up. I don’t want you walking on your own. Can I touch you?” 

Peter nodded his head, sniffling as he started to push himself up. Happy stood up alongside him and wrapped an arm around his back. Peter had the exact opposite reaction Happy guessed he’d have; he pushed himself closer into Happy’s embrace. His hands grabbed onto Happy’s jacket tightly as if he would fall over if he didn’t. 

Happy looked down at his feet as his legs shook. His eyes caught sight of the streaks of blood on the tiled floor and Happy knew if he saw the backside to Peter’s boxers he’d see that’s where it came from. “Peter, where are your pants?”

“He threw them,” Peter whispered, looking away. 

Happy followed his gaze and saw the pants discarded in the far corner of the stall. He guided them over and then leaned down to pick up the pants before handing them to Peter. “Put them on before we go outside.”  Peter nodded his head and started to get dressed. Happy kept his hold on him so he didn’t fall over. He hated that Peter was wincing even as he did this. He made a small noise of pain and Happy hushed him softly. “It’s okay, Pete. We’re gonna fix this.”

“Can’t be fixed,” Peter muttered. “I’m ruined.”

“No, you’re not,” Happy said to him, caught off guard by the words out of his mouth. “It’s going to be okay.”

Peter didn’t respond verbally anymore. As they walked out of the school-- well, Happy walked and Peter limped, Peter kept close to Happy’s side and stared down at his feet.

 

Once at the car, Happy helped Peter into the passenger seat and buckled him in. Peter curled up in a ball once again. Happy sighed. “It’s gonna be okay,” he said in a low voice. He wasn’t even sure if Peter was listening. “I’m gonna keep you safe.”

He couldn’t ignore the voice in his head that said he had a chance to keep him safe and he failed. Tony trusted him to protect Peter...and he let them both down. 

“Never again,” he promised Peter. “Never again.”

 

\--

 

Peter was just getting settled back into the hospital bed after a few tests when the door opened again. Peter heard the noise and his wide eyes looked up to Happy and he grabbed his wrist tight enough to bruise. Happy didn’t care; he deserved it anyway. 

“It’s okay, Pete. You know who that is. Look.” He stepped to the side and let Peter watch as Rhodey came closer to the bed. The confusion was clear on his face. 

Helen Cho was on the other side of Peter, just finishing up wrapping a bandage around his head. Not surprisingly, Peter did have a concussion. Happy knew he did the first time Peter threw up on the ride to the tower. 

“What's going on?” Rhodey asked, concern filling his voice. “Peter, are you okay?”

Peter turned to Happy. “He knows?”

“Not yet. Do you want to tell him?”

Peter looked away, staring down at his lap. “You can.” 

Happy nodded his head even though Peter couldn’t see him and turned to Rhodey. His face twisted up when he said, “Wrestling coach in school attacked him.”

Cho looked green when she said, “I’ve got everything I need. I’ll come back later with the results of the DNA testing and to see if he’s got any diseases we need to take care of. With his healing, he doesn’t need stitches besides for his head, so as long as he takes it easy, he’ll heal up well.”

Rhodey straightened up next to him because even though she didn’t outright say it, the meaning was clear.

“Thank you, Helen.”

She nodded her head. “Of course.” She paused before asking, “Are you going to tell Tony? I know he’s on a business trip, but…”

“Yeah, I’ll call him in a few minutes. I don’t want him to freak out. There’s nothing much he can do that we haven’t.” 

“I think he’d do well helping him emotionally. It’s what Peter needs help the most with right now.”

“We’ll take care of him until Tony gets here,” Rhodey reassured her. 

“Thank you. Call me if you need me.” 

The two men stayed quiet until she was out of the room. Then it was silent and a little awkward. Happy wasn’t good at all of this stuff; he was already out of his depth. He wasn’t sure how to start fixing this. But that’s why he called Rhodey. Because he did. 

“Call Tony,” Rhodey told him quietly before turning to Peter. “Hey, bud. Mind if I sit with you?”

Peter looked up with tear-filled eyes and hesitated before he moved over to make room. Rhodey smiled and slowly got into the bed next to him. He wrapped an arm around Peter and said, “I know it hurts. You don’t have to try to hide it. Happy and I won’t judge you one bit. You can cry as much as you’d like.”

Peter didn’t move. 

Rhodey looked up at Happy and he shrugged his shoulders helplessly. He was even more lost than Rhodey. Rhodey sighed and tried again. “No one is mad at you for what happened. You did your best and what you could do.”

Peter shifted barely, shaking his head. 

Happy didn’t think they were going to get anywhere just the two of them. “I’m gonna make a call. I’ll be right back in.”

Rhodey nodded and Peter curled up in himself even tighter. Happy sighed before stepping outside the room and pulling out his cell phone. He held his breath as he dialed Tony’s number, waiting for him to answer. 

When he did, Happy felt his heart squeeze. He sounded so carefree...he had no idea how his world was going to change. “Hey, Hap! Miss me already?”

“Tony, you’re going to need to take the first flight back as soon as possible.” 

Tony knew the gravity of his voice and grew concerned instantly. “What happened? Is someone hurt?”

Happy swallowed. “Yeah, Tony. It’s...it’s Peter.”

Tony’s voice grew panicked. “What’s wrong with Peter?”

“He was attacked at school--.”

“Those bullies again? I swear, I’m going to kill them.”

“No...it wasn’t a kid. It was one of the coaches at his school.” Happy had to pause as his stomach rolled. “Gave him a concussion and…”

“And what?”

Happy ran a hand through his hair. “And he...Jesus, Tony, I can’t do this.”

“Happy, what the fuck happened to Peter?” He sounded scared. Happy rarely heard him scared. 

Happy had to say it without thinking of the words because if he did, he would never get it out. “He raped him, Tony.”

The line went quiet for too long. 

“Tony?”

When he finally spoke, his voice was low. “I’ll be right there.”

“I’ve got him in the medbay. Helen looked him over-- Rhodey is here. But we’re not sure...we thought it would be best just to call you.”

“The suit will have me there in less than 10.” 

“Okay,” Happy said numbly before hanging up the phone. He took a steadying breath before walking back into the room. When he got inside, he saw Rhodey holding Peter as he cried into his chest, tucked up close. Rhodey was soothing him softly, but it didn’t seem to do much. Not that Happy blamed him. The kid had gone through the unimaginable. 

He took a seat by the bed, facing the door. No one was going to get into the room and hurt Peter. Not again. 

 

He sat there with his eyes fixed on the door for the next few minutes. He was so enthralled with his task that when the door slammed open and Tony rushed in, Happy jumped to his feet, ready to fight. 

Tony hurried to the bed where Peter was still crying in Rhodey’s hold. He stopped and said, “I hoped it was a fucking joke.” 

“Physically, he’s okay,” Happy said. “Mentally is obviously a different story.”

Tony kneeled by the bed and said Peters name to try and get his attention. Peter looked up from Rhodey’s chest and when he saw Tony, he started apologizing, “I’m sorry, Mr. Stark! I’m so sorry.”

“Hey, hey,” Tony said softly. “None of that. This isn’t your fault.”

“Shoulda fought him.”

Tony shook his head. “Do not try to justify this. You should have never gone through that. I’m not upset that you couldn’t fight him off. Being in a situation like that is never easy to just get out of.”

Peter nodded his head, wiping the snot off his upper lip. “He hit my head and I couldn’t think straight and fight back.”

“A concussion will do that to you.”

“And--and I was so scared,” he whispered. 

Happy had to look away. He couldn’t stand to see Peter like this. The kid that always had a smile on his face no matter what should never be a sobbing mess, hurt like this. Even though he couldn’t see them, he heard Tony shushing him softly. Peter continued to apologize, his voice breaking. Happy covered his mouth, swallowing past the lump in his throat. He hadn’t cried in a while...but he was getting close to it now.

He was attempting to hold back his tears long enough for Rhodey and Tony to switch positions. There was a pat on his back and Happy turned around to see Rhodey standing behind him, a pained expression on his face. Happy looked over his shoulder and saw Tony holding Peter as he clung to him. Happy and Rhodey weren’t Tony, but they were enough to hold him over. 

Happy didn’t need to comfort him any longer. He couldn’t mess that up anymore. He needed to be useful somehow. He needed to right his wrongs. “I’m gonna go.”

Tony looked up, keeping one hand firm on Peter’s back and the other threaded through his hair. “I want him found. Now.”

Happy scoffed. There was no doubt Happy was going to find him, but how the police were going to find him was another story. “You got it, boss.” Then he was out of the room, ready to raise a little hell. 

He was stopped before he could get much further. Rhodey kept a hand on his arm before he could storm off. “Happy, wait.”

“I’ve waited long enough. The kid is finally in safe hands. I need to go.” He didn’t try to get out of Rhodey’s grip. Even if he was a boxer and Rhodey had leg braces, the retired Colonel could still kick his ass. 

Rhodey studied his face enough to make Happy squirm. “He’s been in safe hands.”

That actually got a laugh out of Happy, although it wasn’t a happy one. “Sure. That’s why the kid is in medbay because not only did someone smash his head with a baseball bat, but they raped him too. But, sure, he was in safe hands.”

Rhodey sighed. “Happy, this wasn’t your fault.” 

“I mean, it kinda is. I’m supposed to be the kid’s bodyguard out there. I was sitting in the parking lot while this monster hurt him.”

“Because you  _ didn’t know,”  _ Rhodey stressed. “If you knew, you wouldn’t have let it happen.”

“But that’s my job!” Happy snapped. “I’m supposed to keep the kid safe! Tony trusted me--  _ Peter  _ trusted me. I can’t even keep him safe when I’m picking him up from school.”

Rhodey got real closer, making his voice low. “Listen to me, Happy. You didn’t know. That doesn’t mean you failed your job. That doesn’t mean Tony or Peter trust you any less. If given the chance, I know you’d give your life for him without hesitation. Tony knows that. So does Peter.”

“I doubt I’m going to be allowed alone with the kid in a long while,” Happy huffed, not that he blamed Tony if he didn’t want him picking Peter up anymore. 

“I don’t doubt it,” Rhodey said. “Tony isn’t going to think of you any less. You got him out of there. He’s safe now.”

“Too late.”

Rhodey sighed in frustration. “Stop. You got him home. You looked out for him. He is safe now because of you.”

“Well, he’s got Tony now. And I’ve got to go take care of this prick.”

“I’m coming with you,” Rhodey said. 

“No, you’re not.”

Rhodey raised his eyebrows. “You’re upset. I’m not letting you go to him like this. You’re gonna kill the man.”

“Damn right I am. Thinking about stopping by a sporting goods store and picking up a metal bat to beat his head in with.” Happy wasn’t joking and he knew Rhodey knew that. His hand tightened on his arm. 

“You’re going to get yourself in prison. He’s not worth it.” 

Happy shook his head. “He’s not. But Peter is.”

“There are other ways to take care of this. We don’t need to kill him. That’s not enough suffering for him anyway.” 

“So you expect me to let him go?” Happy furrowed his brow. 

“No. I just expect you not to kill him and wind up in jail.”

Happy chewed the inside of his cheeks. The anger burning inside of him still wanted the bastard dead, but rationally, he knew Rhodey was right. He’d just get himself put in jail. And no matter how long Happy dragged out his death, it wouldn’t be enough suffering. “Fine.” 

Rhodey nodded his head. “Good. So, let’s figure out who he is and then take care of it.”

Happy was going to take care of it, alright. 

 

\--

 

They were parked out in front of a school in Brooklyn. Happy and Rhodey had found out that the wrestling coach, Steve Westcott, was at a match with his team. It was about to end and they were waiting by the exit doors waiting to see him walk out. Thanks to FRIDAY, they also knew exactly what he looked like. 

“Remember, you’re going out there, but you’re not going to kill him.”

“I promise there will be no killing.”

Rhodey hesitated as if he was deciding whether he should believe him or not. “You sure you don’t want me going out there?”

Happy shook his head. “What I’m doing isn’t exactly legal, so no. There’s no need in tainting your name if we get caught, Colonel.”

“Happy.”

“I’m not going to kill him, but threatening will be involved.”

In front of them, people started to let out of the building. FRIDAY was already programmed to start scanning for Westcott's face. “Just don’t get caught. I want him scared shitless. Terrified to even step foot out of his house. But, do not kill him.”

“With pleasure.” Happy grinned smugly. 

 

The crowd lessened as the next minute or two passed. Then it stopped altogether. Happy knew he was still in there. But he was starting to get worried that he had another kid in the same position Peter was just earlier this afternoon. He was close to storming inside when two people left the building. 

One was a teenager and the other was Westcott with his arm around him. Any anger that had disappeared came roaring back immediately. “I want to kill him.”

“Don’t.”

Happy glared at the man as he watched the kid walk away from him and make his way towards the car waiting. He waved goodbye and then turned around and started towards the parking lot Happy and Rhodey were parked in. 

“I’m gonna catch him before he gets to his car.”

“Go. FRIDAY took care of any security cameras,” Rhodey said as Happy opened up the car door. “But remember, no killing.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Happy said before hurrying out of the car. He walked briskly until he was at the man’s side and he draped an arm over his shoulder. “Come with me for a second.”

“Who the fuck--?”

Happy pulled out the handgun from his waistband and stuck it into his side. “I said, come with me.”

The man went rigid and immediately complied. “I can give you my wallet. I don’t have much, but it’s something.”

Happy didn’t answer until he had Westcott shoved up against the stone wall, the shadows hiding them fromthe public eye. “I don’t want your money.”

Westcott looked scared as Happy kept the gun in his side. It was even more satisfying than Happy imagined. “Then what do you want?”

“Truthfully, I want to kill you.”

Even in the dark, Happy saw how his face went as pale as his hair. 

“But, you’re not worth it. You’re a waste of space. You’re a piece of trash.”

“I think you have the wrong person,” Westcott said. “I’m just a coach at a high school.”

“Not for long. Pedophiles aren’t welcome in schools, in case you didn’t know.” 

Westcott hesitated. “What are you talking about?”

“We both know.” 

“I don’t--.”

Happy sighed. “We’re really gonna play this game? I’m here because you’re a piece of shit that raped a kid. I don’t like people raping kids. Especially my kid.”

“You’re kid? He’s an orphan-- I didn’t touch your kid,” he said quickly. 

In fury, Happy lifted the gun to Westcott’s neck. “That orphan isn’t as alone as you thought. That’s why I’m here.”

Westcott was frozen with wide eyes because of the gun pressed against his skin. 

“So, this is how it’s going to go. There are two places you’re going after this. Either to a police station or to a morgue.” 

“I don’t--.”

Happy used the butt of the gun to smack his cheek. Westcott grunted in pain. “Listen to me, asswipe. You’re going to go to the nearest police station and confess what you did. We’ve got more than enough evidence needed, so don’t bother trying to get out of it. If you don’t want that option, then I’d be more than happy to kill you.”

“Don’t kill me,” he begged. “Please.”

“Then you better get going to the police and let them know that you raped him. If you decide to tell me you are going to, but you don’t go down there, I will find you and this time, I will kill you.”

“I’ll go! Jesus-- I’ll go.”

Happy nodded his head, hoping to let the man put his guard down. “Good. See? This didn’t have to end badly.” He watched as Westcott nodded, his shoulders slumping now that the gun wasn’t pointed at him. “Now, I’m sure you can understand why I’m doing this. The kid is like my kid brother...we’re family, you know? Gotta protect family.” He didn’t give the man enough time to figure out what he was talking about before he threw his fist forward and punched the man hard enough to knock him to the ground. 

“You said you wouldn’t kill me!” 

“Oh, I’m not. As much as I want to and as easy as it would be, I’m not.” He smiled down at him before he finished sending a few hard kicks into him. He didn’t stop until he was only left moaning and groaning in pain. “When you go to the police, if they ask about the bruises, tell them you were mugged. Didn’t see there faces and you don’t want to press charges.” There was no answer so Happy kicked him again. “Do you understand?”

“Yes--yes, I understand!”

“Good. Get going now. If not, I’ll find you tomorrow morning.” Westcott nodded his head and Happy took that as his cue to leave. He turned around and walked back to the car where Rhodey was waiting. He got in quickly and pulled out. His hands were shaking as he squeezed the steering wheel. 

“You okay?” Rhodey asked. 

Happy thought about his answer before he said it, “I wanted to kill him.” 

“I know.”

“I’ve never felt so enraged. I was close to just-- blowing out his brains. I wanted to leave him there bleeding just like he did to Peter.”

“You did. You got in some beating.” 

“Not enough.” 

“There will never be enough to make up for what he did,” Rhodey said softly, rubbing his arm. 

“Yeah,” Happy agreed. “Guess not.”

 

\--

 

It was late by the time they got back to the tower. Rhodey went straight to his room to get in contact with a few of his buddies from the NYPD. He was going to ensure that Westcott made good on his deal. 

Rhodey told him to go get some sleep, but Happy found himself walking to the medbay room Peter was in. He walked inside and saw Peter laying in bed with his aunt now holding him close. They must have told her while he and Rhodey were taking care of things. Tony wasn’t in the room, but Happy didn’t doubt he was off somewhere doing something for Peter.

He walked over to the bed quietly so he didn’t wake either of the Parkers. He took the seat closest to Peter and it still felt warm underneath him, so Tony couldn’t have been gone long. He looked at Peter, who looked so small in that bed as he slept. He shouldn’t be going through this right now. No one should be, but especially not Peter. 

Happy leaned forward, and rested his elbows on the bed. For a long moment, he just sat there in silence, but then something in him broke. He dropped his head in his hands and started to apologize. “I’m so sorry, Peter. I should have done better. I don’t know have any good excuse for letting you down. You were relying on me and I let you get hurt...I understand if you never want to forgive me and if you want someone else to be your driver. God, I can’t even imagine. I’m so sorry.” 

By the end, his voice cracked and he was crying. He couldn’t remember the last time he had felt tears running down his cheeks. But, here he was, crying and trying his best to stifle the sobs so he didn’t wake up Peter. His shoulders shook as he covered his mouth and squeezed his eyes shut. 

He let his tears drip down his cheeks and to the mattress below until he felt a hand on his wrist. It took all the restraint he had not to jump. However, his head did snap up with wide open eyes. Peter was awake and staring at him with a sad smile. 

“Peter--,” Happy said, pausing to wipe the tears from his eyes clear his throat as if Peter couldn’t already tell he was crying. “I thought you were sleeping.” 

“I just got rid of Mr. Stark and now you’re here crying by my bedside?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Happy muttered, looking away. 

Peter sighed but didn’t move his hand from Happy’s wrist. “It’s okay, Happy. It wasn’t your fault and I don’t blame you.” 

“Peter, you don’t have to do this. I know-- it’s okay.” 

“No, you don’t know because you’re sitting here apologizing and thinking I blame you. I don’t. You’re the one that came to get me.” 

“I should have checked in on you sooner.” He should have done  _ something.  _

“Stop,” Peter said strong enough for Happy to look up at him in slight shock. “I don’t-- we can’t focus on that because if you’re to blame, then I’m even more to blame. And I just got hours of May and Tony trying to convince me it wasn’t my fault.” 

“Because it wasn’t,” Happy said immediately. 

“Then it wasn’t your fault either. Things happen...and you didn’t know. You can’t always know. You protect me and I trust you. I just you more than anyone else to be the one to pick me up and keep me safe.” 

Happy looked at him, his eyes welling with tears for another reason. “Really?”

“Yeah. Really,” Peter said. “Just be here now...Like May and Mr. Stark. I need you too. Please.” 

Happy took his hand in his his and gave it a squeeze. “Yeah, kid. I promise. I’ll always be here for you. Just like any good big brother.” 

Peter’s smile turned genuine. “Thank you.” 

“You don’t have to thank me. Not for this.” 

Peter shrugged his shoulders. “I want to. And I’m thanking you for everything. I’ll thank Mr. Rhodey when he comes in here. Because I know the two of you took care of Coach Westcott.” 

Happy clenched his jaw, trying not to let any of his anger show. “Yeah. He won’t be bothering you anymore. We made sure of it.” 

“But...you didn’t kill him, right?” Peter asked hesitantly. 

Happy sighed, “Unfortunately, no. But he’s going away for a long time and he’s never going to even look at you or another kid again. I’ll personally make sure of it.” 

Peter let out a breath of relief. “Thank you, Happy. Thank you.” 

“Of course, kid. Whenever you need me, just call. I'll always pick up." 

"I know."


End file.
